Hanabira
by knzwa
Summary: "Aku memang tidak ingat, tapi aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kamu sangat melindungiku dari bahaya beberapa tahun yang lalu."
1. Prolog

Halo semuanya, ini pertama kalinya aku menulis fanfiction di fandom Kimetsu no Yaiba ^^

Sebenarnya, dari semua pairing yang para fans Kimetsu no Yaiba buat, aku hanya menyukai pairing Zenitsu x Nezuko, karena Zenitsu so sweet banget, mengorbankan dirinya terluka untuk melindungi Nezuko, padahal dia udah tahu dari awal kalau Nezuko itu iblis ~

Dah ya, langsung baca aja, semoga suka, review sangat diperlukan untuk perkembangan cerita ^^

.

.

**Kimetsu no Yaiba**

**Credit: Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Rate : Semua Umur**

**.**

**.**

Selama ini, jumlah wanita yang kuminta untuk menikah denganku sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya lagi. Namun, semua itu hanyalah karena aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan seseorang sebelum tubuhku menjadi santapan para iblis, bukan karena cinta. Aku ingin seandainya nyawaku tidak selamat selama menjalankan misi yang lebih dari kata berbahaya itu, setidaknya ada seseorang yang merasa kehilangan diriku.

Mungkin kalian pikir aku adalah orang yang aneh, menikahi seorang wanita hanya karena ingin ditangisi kepergiannya dari dunia ini. Apa boleh buat, aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di dunia ini, keluargaku menelantarkanku, mantan _hashira _yang dengan baik hati mau melunaskan semua utangku dan menjadikanku sebagai salah satu penerusnya meninggal karena bunuh diri, akibat seseorang yang dulunya aku menaruh rasa hormat padanya.

Dendam? Tentu saja. Rasa hormat yang kutorehkan pada Kaigaku hilang begitu saja saat menerima surat yang memberitahukan bahwa _Jii-chan _membunuh dirinya sendiri beserta penyebab _Jii-chan _melakukan hal yang sangat mengerikan itu.

Perasaanku campur aduk ketika membaca surat itu. Sedih, marah, kesal, kaget, serta dendam bercampur menjadi satu, terutama saat Kaigaku mengatakan alasannya memutuskan untuk menjadi iblis.

Pertemuanku dengan Tanjirou mengubah segalanya, aku yang dulunya penakut, cengeng, menyebalkan, dan juga menyedihkan, perlahan kubuang seluruh sifat itu, karena pemburu iblis tidak memiliki semua sifat negatif itu.

Masih jelas dalam ingatanku, nyawaku seakan hampir lepas ketika melawan mantan rekanku, Yushirou yang mengobatiku memberikan kata-kata yang menyemangatiku, bahwa aku tidak boleh mati.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mati, dulu aku selalu berpikir bahwa kematian lebih baik untukku, aku tidak sanggup menanggung beban ujian hidup yang begitu berat, apalagi ketika _Jii-chan _melatihku memegang katana dengan pernafasan petir.

_'Jii-chan...' _Air mataku mengalir deras, bayang-bayang seseorang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupku muncul dalam otakku.

_'Maafkan aku...'_ Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat. Haha, sepertinya sifat cengengku kembali.

Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak kami berhasil memusnahkan Muzan, kehidupan damai yang sempat hancur pada ratusan tahun yang lalu telah kembali, kami sangat senang, akhirnya setelah banyak orang yang mengorbankan dirinya (terutama Rengoku-_san, _Tokitou-_san, _dan Shinobu-_san_) kami berhasil meraih apa yang menjadi tujuan kami, menumpas para iblis hingga ke akar-akarnya.

Sejak itu jugalah aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar teman-teman seperjuanganku sekarang, aku hanya bisa mengira-ngira kalau para wanita di kediaman kupu-kupu itu meneruskan klinik yang dibangun oleh keluarga pemilik aslinya. Inosuke? Apalagi. Ia menghilang begitu saja seperti tertiup angin.

Kudengar, Tanjirou pindah ke kota setelah adiknya, Nezuko, berhasil kembali menjadi manusia, namun aku tidak pernah berhasil menemukan alamat mereka yang sekarang.

"Hhh..." Aku hanya bisa mendesah panjang, harapan untuk bertemu kembali dengan seorang wanita yang benar-benar kucintai tampaknya sia-sia.

Langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah toko tradisional yang menjual aneka macam bunga. _'Nezuko-chan, ia suka bunga apa ya?'_ Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak, bahkan untuk bernapas saja rasanya sulit.

"Hei, apa kau tidak lihat hah?! Apa matamu buta hingga tidak melihatku yang berjalan di depanmu?!" Gertakan seseorang sontak membuat perhatianku terpusat padanya.

"Sa-saya benar-benar minta maaf..." Terdengar suara ketakutan dari gadis yang kulihat terduduk dengan barang belanjaannya yang berantakan di sekitarnya.

Aku terdiam, rasanya ingin sekali menolong gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa kakiku terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Hah? Maaf saja tidak cukup tahu! Kau harus mengganti biaya untuk mengobati kaki dan tanganku yang terluka gara-gara kau tadi!" Kalimat itu membuat amarahku langsung memuncak, masa' hanya karena ditabrak seorang wanita tidak berdaya sampai segitunya?

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi!" Pria besar yang menjadi biang kerok itu mengayunkan tinjunya, hendak memukul gadis itu hingga babak belur hanya dengan sekali pukul.

"HENTIKAN!" teriakku, kakiku yang akhirnya bisa digerakkan langsung mengantar tubuhku untuk melindungi gadis itu.

"Kau menuntutnya hanya karena ia menabrakmu? Apa kau sudah gila?!" bentakku dengan kedua tangan kurentangkan untuk menghalau pria sialan itu memukul seorang gadis.

"Siapa kau? Main ikut campur saja..." Tatapan seramnya tidak berpengaruh untukku, karena aku sudah biasa mendapat tatapan tajam penuh hasrat membunuh dari para iblis.

"Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku, bukannya malah balik bertanya!" balasku dengan penuh keberanian. Tampaknya aku harus berterima kasih pada Tanjirou karena telah membuatku menjadi orang yang pemberani.

"K-kau..." Dari suaranya, aku tahu ia marah besar, walaupun ia seorang _yakuza _sekalipun, seharusnya ia bisa menahan rasa egonya yang sangat besar itu.

Matanya yang berapi-api dan aura gelap yang mengisi sekitarnya tidak membuatku goyah untuk melindungi gadis yang di belakang punggungku ini, aku tahu aku lemah, tapi lebih baik aku yang dihajar olehnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kami saling melemparkan tatapan, tiba-tiba ia melarikan diri begitu saja, "Tunggu saja kau! Lain kali aku akan menyeretmu ke liang lahat!" teriaknya mengancamku.

Saat melihat sekitar, aku baru mengerti kalau beberapa orang polisi dipanggil oleh warga yang melihat kejadian barusan. Para polisi segera mengejar pria tadi, sedangkan para warga membantu kami dan menanyakan apakah kami baik-baik saja.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, aku khawatir pada gadis itu hingga memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang, aku takut kalau ia pulang sendirian, kejadian seperti tadi atau bahkan lebih parah lagi bisa saja menimpanya.

"Terima kasih..." Selama perjalanan kami, baru sekarang aku mendengar suaranya dari jarak yang dekat, itupun karena kami sudah sampai di depan rumah tempatnya tinggal.

Saat mendengar suaranya, rasanya seperti tidak asing, aku yakin aku pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya, tapi... di mana? dan... kapan?

"Terima kasih, Zenitsu-_san... _kamu memang orang yang baik," tambahnya, yang membuatku melongo mendengarnya.

"Aku memang tidak ingat, tapi aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kamu sangat melindungiku dari bahaya beberapa tahun yang lalu." Kedua mataku melebar, wajah manis ini... aku... aku ingat siapa wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku ini.

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, kelopak bunga yang sempat rontok dalam hatiku bermekaran kembali, tangisanku tumpah begitu saja.

"Nezuko... _chan_?" Kusebut namanya di tengah isakanku.

Nezuko, wanita nomor satu di hatiku, yang sempat menghilang dari kehidupanku kini memunculkan dirinya tepat di depanku, memasang wajah senyuman yang paling indah di dunia.

Aku hanya bisa mengusap air mata yang terus keluar dengan kedua tanganku, rasanya aku malu untuk melakukan sesuatu tepat di depan kedua matanya.

"Nezuko? Kamu sudah kembali?" Suara ini... suara yang sangat kukenal, suara yang terdengar lebih lembut dari apapun.

"Zenitsu-_san, _ayo masuk..." Aku tidak percaya ini, Nezuko menggandeng tanganku? Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya ia tidak mengenalku kan? Aku hanyalah orang yang muncul di kehidupannya saat ingatannya tengah terhapus karena virus iblis itu.

"Zenitsu?" Tanjirou memunculkan kepalanya, entah karena ia mendengar adiknya menyebut namaku atau ia yang mencium aromaku dengan hidungnya yang tajam itu.

"HUAAAA! TANJIROU!" Aku langsung menghambur memeluk sahabat lamaku, betapa rindunya aku pada sosok yang satu ini.

"Zenitsu, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi." ucap Tanjirou dengan nada senang dan juga terharu.

"TANJIROUUU!" Aku memeluknya lebih erat sama seperti dulu ketika aku memeluk kotak berisi Nezuko yang dibawa olehnya dari belakang.

Setelah sesi yang mengharubirukan itu, Tanjirou mengajakku untuk berbincang, dari situlah aku tahu bahwa sebelum Tanjirou menceritakan tentangku pada Nezuko, ia sudah tahu lebih dulu, ia bilang bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu berharga muncul di dalam hatinya sewaktu aku melindunginya dulu.

"Zenitsu, Nezuko pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia menyukaimu," ucap Tanjirou saat sang adik pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh.

"EEH?!" Wajahku seketika memerah, tidak mungkin Nezuko menyukaiku!

"Kau bohong, Tanjirou! Nezuko-_chan _tidak mungkin menyukaiku, lagipula ini pertemuan pertama kali sejak ia kembali jadi manusia!" bantahku.

"Zenitsu, kamu punya telinga yang bagus, kamu bisa tahu aku berbohong atau tidak kan?"

Aku terbungkam, benar katanya, aku bisa tahu ucapan Tanjirou barusan tidak bohong sama sekali.

"Oh iya, ia juga bilang kalau menikah, ia maunya menikah denganmu."

Orang ini... ia tahu betul caranya untuk membuat wajahku memanas dan memerah seperti tomat masak.

"Ada apa sih?"

Jantungku hampir saja meloncat keluar karena kemunculan Nezuko yang tiba-tiba.

"Zenitsu-_san, _apa kamu sakit? Wajahmu sangat merah," tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku b-baik-baik s-saja, k-kok," ucapku menyembunyikan rasa gugupku.

Aku hanya bisa berteriak kesal dalam hati saat melihat wajah teduh Tanjirou yang tersenyum padaku, seolah ingin menggodaku. Walau begitu, sekarang aku bahagia karena sisi kehidupanku yang terasa kosong kembali terisi karena berhasil bertemu kembali dengan mereka berdua, mungkin suatu saat nanti, kami bisa bertemu kembali dengan Inosuke beserta teman-teman seperjuangan kami lainnya seperti dulu.

**おわり**

* * *

Bagaimana ceritanya nih? :))

Sebenarnya aku mau buat yang lebih panjang lagi, tapi entah kenapa nulisnya jadi dikit.

Mungkin ada yang mau cerita ini dilanjutin? Ehehe :D

Tapi sayangnya sepertinya cerita ini aku jadiin satu chapter aja berhubung baru pertama kali menyelam ke fandom Kimetsu no Yaiba ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu lagi ~


	2. Chapter 1

Hai hai ~

Setelah membaca review kalian, akhirnya aku memutuskan membuat kelanjutannya :D

Sekarang aku mau bales review kalian dulu yaa :

**1 - Strawberry Cheesecake14 :** Ahaha, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena ceritanya gantung xD mereka memang manis, Nezuko beruntung bisa dapet Zenitsu yang setia dan begitu melindunginya :3 Aaa tuhkan aku senyum-senyum sendiri xD oh iya aku udah buat kelanjutannya nih, semoga suka yaa

**2 - lucemiran : **Ini aku lanjutin ya chapternya, kamu mau nggak kalo aku buat satu buku isi per bagiannya beda beda tentang mereka? ehehe xD

**3 - Guest (Higashii) : **Iya nih, aku suka salting sendiri kalo liat-liat fanart mereka xD mereka nikah? mm... kita liat aja dulu yaa xD di chapter ini aku berusaha membuat Zenitsunya sesuai dengan sifatnya di kny, tapi entah bagaimana ke depannya, semoga aja masih :") Ayoo ramaikan kapal Zenitsu x Nezuko, soalnya aku susah banget nyari kapal ini di ffn maupun wattpad :( aku harus semangat meramaikan kapal ini xD

**4 - Cris.P.C : **Whoaa, I didn't expect that there is non-Indonesian person read my story xD I'm glad that you like it even though you read it with google translate, I don't know the translate was right or not but I hope you can enjoy it :)) yes, in Indonesian language this couple's story is a little, I can't help about it :( don't worry, I understand all the words, the sentences are right :) you're welcome, I hope you can read my story next time :)

**.**

**.**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba**

**Credit: Koyoharu Gotouge**

**.**

**.**

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Tanjirou meninggalkan adiknya bersamaku.

_"Zenitsu, aku titip Nezuko padamu ya,"_ ucapnya padaku yang tengah menyapu halaman rumah mereka yang penuh dengan dedaunan kering yang berserakan.

Sejak pertemuan kami kembali, Tanjirou terus memintaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka, ketika mendengar permintaan tersebut tentu saja aku ragu, karena aku tidak ingin hidup menumpang di keluarga lain dan menyusahkan mereka. Tetapi Tanjirou memaksaku, ia bilang kalau ia harus mencari kayu bakar di waktu yang tidak tentu dan khawatir kalau meninggalkan adiknya sendirian.

_"Kan kau bisa mengajaknya," _kilahku. Bukannya malas atau tidak mau, hanya saja aku rasa tidak pantas lelaki yang bukan anggota keluarganya menjaga Nezuko.

_"Zenitsu, kau pasti tahu kalau di hutan itu banyak hal yang berbahaya kan? Sejak dulu pun aku tidak pernah membiarkan adik-adikku dan ibuku memasuki hutan." _Kulihat ekspresi wajah Tanjirou yang memancarkan kesedihan.

Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyedihkan, ditelantarkan keluarga sendiri sejak kecil ataukah melihat mereka mati mengenaskan tepat di depan mata?

Pada akhirnya aku mengabulkan permintaannya itu, namun kukatakan padanya kalau aku akan berada di rumahnya maksimal hanya 3 hari dalam seminggu, karena yah... aku sendiri tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku yang kini sebagai pengrajin kayu.

"Zenitsu-san." Mendengar suara itu, kepalaku langsung tertoleh padanya, bahkan aku seperti salah tingkah, hampir menjatuhkan sapu lidi yang berada di genggamanku.

"I-iya? Ada apa, Nezuko-chan?" tanyaku gugup. Belum sempat mendapat jawaban, tahu-tahu ia sudah lari meninggalkanku yang hanya kebingungan melihat tingkahnya yang aneh.

"Ehem..." Aku sengaja berdehem agar jantungku yang berdegup kencang ini bisa terkendalikan. Aku merunduk mengambil sapu lidi yang kujatuhkan lalu melanjutkan aktivitasku menyapu.

_"Tanjirou... awas kau," _batinku kesal, sepertinya ia sengaja melakukan ini padaku.

"Haah..." Aku menarik napas lega, akhirnya tugasku selesai. Aku duduk di beranda rumah sederhana Tanjirou yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kayu, menikmati desiran angin yang menyentuh wajah lelahku.

.

.

.

_"Nezuko, kenapa Zenitsu tidur di sini?"_

_"Ah, Zenitsu-san sepertinya sangat lelah, jadi aku menyelimutinya."_

_"Mengapa tidak dibangunkan saja?"_

_"Onii-chan, aku tidak tega membangunkannya, lihat wajah saat ia tertidur, manis sekali kan?"_

_"Nezuko, kau benar-benar perhatian padanya ya."_

Aku terbangun dan mendapati tubuhku telah terbungkus selimut, mengitari kedua bola mataku ke sekitar mencari sosok berambut merah dengan haori kotak-kotak hijau dan hitam itu, namun sia-sia saja, yang ada hanyalah suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat.

"Zenitsu-_san _sudah bangun ya," ucapnya lembut padaku sambil tersenyum.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kananku, menaruh sebuah nampan tepat di sampingnya.

"Silakan." Nezuko menyodorkan segelas berisi teh hijau panas padaku.

Sekilas aku terpesona dengan kecantikan dan sikapnya yang baik padaku, tapi aku cepat-cepat menampar diriku sendiri dari alam bawah sadar, "A, terima kasih," ucapku menerima gelas itu darinya.

Seusai menyeruput teh hijau yang disajikannya, hanya ada diam di antara kami, tidak satu pun dari kami berbicara. Ketika aku berusaha untuk mencuri-curi pandang, kulihat sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku.

"Di mana Tanjirou?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"_Onii-chan _tadi pulang sebentar, tapi sekarang sudah pergi lagi, katanya mau belanja untuk makan malam," jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap kedua punggung tangannya tanpa menatap ke arahku.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu kalian membuat makan malam," ucapku, aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi parasit di sini, setidaknya aku harus membantu mereka melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Oh iya, Zenitsu-_san, _apa kamu mau mencicipi biskuit cokelat ini? aku membuatnya bersama _Onii-chan._" Nezuko membuka toples biskuit yang dimaksudnya di hadapanku.

"Baiklah, aku coba ya, _itadakimasu._" Aku memasukkan sebuah biskuit ke dalam mulut, bukan main, rasanya sangat enak, cokelatnya seperti mampu melelehkan hatiku.

"_Totemo oishii yo,_" pujiku dengan mulutku yang penuh dengan biskuit cokelat, tidak kusangka aku ketagihan memakannya.

"Zenitsu-_san..._"

"Oh iya, Nezuko-_chan..._" Aku langsung terdiam, sepertinya aku memotong kalimatnya.

"La-lanjutkan kalimatmu, Nezuko-_chan._" Aku hanya tersenyum lebar, merasa bersalah karena berlaku tidak sopan padanya.

Sayangnya, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi tampaknya aku yang harus melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Nezuko-_chan, _apa kamu yang menyelimutiku?"

"Aa... bu-bukan! Tadi _Onii-chan _yang melakukannya, katanya kasihan karena Zenitsu-_san _terlihat kedinginan," bantahnya.

"Oh gitu." Dari nada bicaranya, tentu saja aku tahu ia berbohong, tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing kenapa ia tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja padaku.

"Nezuko, aku pulang." Begitu mendengar suara kakaknya, Nezuko langsung beranjak untuk menyambutnya.

"Apa Zenitsu sudah bangun?" Yang ditanya hanya menunjuk ke arahku.

"Zenitsu, terima kasih sudah membantuku dan Nezuko."

"Ah, tidak kok, itu tidak ada apa-apanya." Aku mengelus kepala belakangku sembari terkekeh kecil.

* * *

Sambil menunggu aktivitas masak makan malam dimulai, aku memutuskan untuk berada di kamar yang disediakan mereka untukku menginap. Aku melihat-lihat desain kayu yang harus kubuat untuk pesanan pelangganku.

_"Wah, ini semua buatan Zenitsu-san? Indah sekali." _Terngiang di kepalaku pujian Nezuko saat aku memamerkan patung-patung kayu hewan buatanku sendiri padanya, termasuk di antaranya berbentuk kelinci.

_"Kapan-kapan aku mau pesan ah ke Zenitsu-san membuatkannya untukku."_

_"Ah, kalau Nezuko-chan tidak memesan juga pasti akan kubuatkan." _Aku menggigit lidah, menahan hatiku agar tidak keluar dari mulutku.

_"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Zenitsu-san memang orang yang baik."_

_"Eheheheh."_

Aku tersenyum, setelah semua pesanan pelanggan selesai, aku harus langsung membuat patung kayu hewan khusus untuk Nezuko.

.

.

"_Gochisousamadeshita._" Setelah makan, kami semua membereskannya, mencuci seluruh peralatan makan dan membersihkan lantai tempat kami berkumpul untuk makan barusan.

Seperti biasa, aktivitas kami sebelum tidur adalah membersihkan tubuh usai beraktivitas seharian alias mandi air hangat. Nezuko, anak perempuan satu-satunya di antara kami, tentu saja yang mandi terlebih dulu.

"Psst... Tanjirou!"

"Ada apa?"

"Yang tadi menyelimutiku itu kamu? Terima kasih," ucapku.

Kulihat Tanjirou tersenyum, "Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih pada Nezuko, dia yang menyelimutimu."

Meskipun sudah tahu, aku tetap saja terkejut, aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Nezuko berbohong padaku.

"Itu karena dia menyukaimu, kan sudah pernah kukatakan padamu," ucap Tanjirou yang sepertinya bisa membaca isi pikiranku.

Sontak wajahku memanas, aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Karena itu, lamarlah dia, aku tidak ingin Nezuko terus menyembunyikan perasaannya darimu."

"Kau bercanda? Aku bahkan tidak pantas untuknya!"

Tanjirou menepuk bahu kiriku dengan tangan kanannya, "Kau sangat pantas, kaulah orang yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama Nezuko, Zenitsu."

"Dengar, ini bukan masalah materi, ini masalah perasaan, aku yakin kau mampu membahagiakannya, karena aku tidak bisa selamanya ada di samping Nezuko."

Aku menatap wajah Tanjirou, seolah menyuruhku untuk cepat melamar adiknya dan membawanya untuk hidup bersamaku.

"Tidak Tanjirou, sepertinya aku belum siap," kataku tersenyum, aku tidak ingin cepat memisahkan kedua kakak-adik itu walaupun aku sangat ingin menikahi gadis yang mampu membuatku menaruh hati padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu itu.

_"Zenitsu-san, daisuki da yo." _Samar-samar aku mendengar Nezuko mengucapkan itu tepat di telingaku, tapi tidak mungkin, orangnya saja sedang tidak ada di sini.

_**Chapter 1 - end**_

**Loh kok chapter 1? Hihihi iya, karena aku memutuskan untuk membuat chapter sebelumnya menjadi prolog karena permintaan kalian untuk melanjutkan cerita ini ^^**

**Entah, apakah di sini Zenitsu masih in Chara? Aku tidak tahu :')**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mendukung cerita ini, semoga ke depannya aku bisa menulis lebih baik lagi untuk ship ini X))**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kimetsu no Yaiba**

**Credit: Koyoharu Gotouge**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Tanjirou memintaku untuk menemani Nezuko-_chan _pergi ke kawasan perbelanjaan, katanya sih dia mau beli kue _limited edition_ yang terkenal sangat enak dan tidak dijual di toko manapun selain toko yang akan kami tuju.

"Zenitsu_-san, _boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanyanya dengan malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, apapun yang Nezuko-_chan _tanyakan aku pasti akan menjawabnya," jawabku sambil menepuk ringan dadaku.

"Umm..." Kulihat ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku, apa jangan-jangan ia kesal padaku?

"N-Nezuko-_chan, _m-maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu marah," ucapku terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu kok, Zenitsu-_san._" Aku menghela napas lega, sepertinya memang hanya perasaanku saja.

"Zenitsu-_san, _kenapa kamu berpikir aku kesal padamu?" tanyanya melihatku.

"Habis... Nezuko-_chan_ memalingkan wajah dariku, jadi kupikir sedang kesal padaku, ehehe." Kuusap belakang kepalaku menahan malu. Jujur saja, hingga detik ini, aku masih saja gugup jika jalan hanya berdua bersamanya, padahal aku sudah sering melihatnya beberapa bulan ini.

"Zenitsu-_san, _menurutmu, apa arti kebahagiaan itu?" tanyanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kebahagiaan ya... Umm... Kupikir jika ada seorang saja yang peduli padaku aku sudah sangat bahagia," jawabku tersenyum.

"Karena... sejak kecil aku sudah ditelantarkan keluargaku sendiri, bahkan aku tidak diberi nama oleh mereka," lanjutku dengan rasa sedih mengingat masa laluku yang begitu kelam.

Tiba-tiba gadis di sampingku yang hari ini memakai pakaian lebih modis dari biasanya memeluk lenganku. "EEH?! N-Nezuko-_chan, _apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku dengan wajahku yang memanas.

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lenganku.

.

.

"Antriannya panjang sekali, kuharap aku masih mendapat bagian," ucap Nezuko-_chan _penuh har

Melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit kecewa, aku berinisiatif menggendongnya di punggungku. "T-tunggu, Zenitsu-_san_! Ini tidak perlu, aku..."

"Tidak apa, aku tidak ingin membuat kedua kaki Nezuko-_chan_ pegal karena menunggu," potongku.

Kulihat orang-orang yang mengantri di depanku, aku merasa heran saat menyadari bahwa pengunjungnya hampir semuanya perempuan, apa kue ini memang populer di kalangan mereka?

.

Ketika tiba gilirannya, ia memintaku untuk sedikit menjauh darinya, aku yang tidak mengerti kenapa hanya menurut tanpa bertanya.

"Kenapa kamu membeli dua kue dengan ukuran yang berbeda, Nezuko-_chan_?" tanyaku di tengah perjalananperjalanan, ia menenteng sendiri tas kertas dari toko kue itu, padahal aku sudah menawarkan untuk membawakannya.

"Eh? Kenapa Zenitsu-_san _tahu?" Ia bertanya balik dengan wajah terkejut.

"M-maaf, tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya tadi." Tiba-tiba rasa penyesalan menyelimutiku, harusnya aku tidak menanyakannya.

"Kue yang ukurannya kecil ini untukku, karena _Onii-chan _tidak begitu suka walaupun kue ini dijual dengan stok yang sangat terbatas, jadi kubelikan rasa yang berbeda dengan ukuran yang besar agar bisa dimakan berdua bareng Zenitsu-_san._"

"Begitu ya... tapi... apa boleh aku makan kue bersama kalian? Padahal selama ini aku hanya menyusahkan kalian."

"Sama sekali tidak menyusahkan kok, aku dan _Onii-chan _bahkan sangat terbantu sejak bertemu kembali dengan Zenitsu-_san_." Aku tersipu malu saat ia bilang begitu, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, memangnya aku membantu mereka dalam hal apa selama ini?

"Sejak keluarga kami meninggal, kami hanya hidup berdua, karena itu aku sangat senang Zenitsu-_san _muncul di kehidupan kami, kami jadi tidak kesepian," tambahnya.

Aku merasa iba mendengar penjelasannya, Nezuko-_chan _pasti trauma berat melihat keluarganya dibantai tepat di depan matanya. Walaupun ia tidak hidup sendirian sepertiku, tetap saja ia lebih menderita, kebahagiaannya bersama keluarganya mendadak direnggut begitu saja oleh raja iblis yang pecundang itu.

"Karena itu aku..." Melihatnya berurai air mata, aku jadi panik.

"Nezuko-_chan, _jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu, karena itu kumohon jangan keluarkan air matamu lagi," ucapku spontan menggenggam tangannya.

Dengan mata yang berkaca, wajah merahnya menatap padaku. "Oh iya, aku tahu tempat di mana bunga-bunga cantik bermekaran, ayo kita ke sana," ajakku, kuharap dengan begini ia terhibur.

Ia mengusap matanya lalu melemparkan senyum manisnya yang khas. "Boleh, tapi setelah aku menaruh kue-kue ini di rumah," tanggapnya.

* * *

Aku memetik beberapa bunga kemudian merangkainya hingga jadi seperti sebuah buket bunga yang indah. Di tengah-tengah memilih bunga yang indah untuk Nezuko-_chan _yang cantik, aku teringat kalau aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat di mana tidak ada yang namanya kehidupan yang damai, terutama bagi kami, para pemburu iblis.

Sejak melihatnya pertama kali, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya, kulakukan berbagai hal untuk menunjukkan betapa aku menyukainya dengan tulus walau saat itu ia hanyalah seseorang yang dijadikan iblis yang tidak mengerti perasaan manusia. Aku berjanji pada diriku untuk selalu melindunginya dan tidak akan membiarkan ia terluka.

_"Tanpopo..."_ Kedua mataku melebar, terbayang ia memanggilku dengan wajah imutnya dalam wujud tubuhnya yang kecil, sepertinya ia lebih suka memanggilku begitu karena lebih mudah diucapkan olehnya.

Aku sendiri bingung sampai suatu saat menyadari alasan ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tanpopo' adalah karena rambutku yang berwarna kuning, sama seperti bunga itu.

Tanganku terus memetik beberapa bunga dengan posisi kedua kakiku menempel dengan rerumputan. "Yosh! Tinggal memberikan ini pada Nezuko_-chan,_" gumamku senang.

"Zenitsu-_saaann_!" Aku menoleh dan melihatnya berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Ah, Nezuko-_chan_! Lihat, aku membuatnya khusus untukmu," ucapku ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Wah, indahnya... Ngomong-ngomong, Zenitsu-_san, _aku juga membuatkan ini untukmu." Ia memperlihatkan mahkota bunga buatannya, aku hanya bisa tercengang saat ia memakaikannya di kepalaku.

"Cocok sekali," ucapnya tersenyum dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah, membuatku ingin menangis karena rasa bahagiaku yang meluap.

"Nezuko-_chan,_ ini untukmu." Kuulurkan kedua tanganku hendak memberikan rangkaian bunga ini padanya.

"Terima kasih, Zenitsu-_san,_ aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik agar bisa bertahan lama," ucapnya menghirup wangi dari bunga-bunga itu.

Pemandangan ini... Apa ini mimpi? Jika benar, maka kumohon jangan bangunkan aku, jika ini kenyataan, maka biarkan aku seperti ini, aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersama gadis yang kucintai, di suatu tempat yang sangat indah, merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

_**Chapter 3 - end**_

**Akhirnya update juga, huhuhu...**

**Sorry guys soalnya aku disibukkan oleh hal lain, termasuk FF KNY ku yang lain :"**

**Adakah request berkaitan Zenitsu x Nezuko? Siapa tau aku bisa memenuhinya suatu saat nanti XD**

**FYI, selain nulis FF untuk memenuhi imajinasiku terhadap pairing ini, aku juga buat fanart mereka loh X) yang mau liat silakan cari di pixiv aku dengan keyword 祜 (bisa di copy paste kan ya?) di pencarian akun**

**Sudah ya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**


End file.
